


Теперь я знаю твою тайну

by Vardana



Series: Секреты [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Kink, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: Элио молчал какое-то время, как будто собираясь с мыслями и перебарывая свою неловкость, а потом достал из кармана тюбик губной помады.





	Теперь я знаю твою тайну

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: красная помада, оральный секс, упоминается подглядывание; околоканонное АУ
> 
> написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Kink 2018   
> бета - Sacvina_Jane

Этим вечером погода выдалась пасмурной. Грязно-серые тучи нависли над головой, предупреждая отдаленными раскатами грома, что вот-вот обрушатся на землю проливным дождём. Оливер не спешил заходить в дом — он с благодарностью принимал то, что давала ему природа, впитывал свежесть и дышал полной грудью. Каждая минута прохлады была для него на вес золота, потому что, прожив в Нью-Йорке всю сознательную жизнь, Оливер не привык к такой изнуряющей жаре. Там сейчас, наверное, было не больше двадцати шести градусов по Цельсию и пестрые облака расчерчивали небо. 

Прикрыв глаза, Оливер сделал глубокий вдох. Расслабился. И едва вздрогнул, когда чья-то ладонь увесисто похлопала по плечу. 

— Наслаждаешься? — спросил профессор и тут же принялся что-то искать в своих карманах. 

Оливер, улыбнувшись, кивнул в ответ. 

— У нас не всегда так жарко. Были года, когда летом мы считали солнечные дни, а не дождливые, — продолжил тот и облегчённо охнул, видимо найдя то, что искал. — Иногда я забываю, куда положил ключи от автомобиля, и тогда приходится перерывать весь дом, — будто оправдываясь, уточнил профессор. — На этот раз обошлось.

— Это ещё что, — усмехнулся Оливер и вернул свой взгляд к цветущим персиковым деревьям, что расположились в нескольких метрах от него. — Иногда я умудряюсь забыть, куда положил свою голову, и нахожу её только к вечеру. А потом удивляюсь, почему в докторской работе, над которой я трудился весь день, набор каких-то непонятных слов. 

Он покачал головой и украдкой взглянул на профессора, ища в нем отклик на свою неудачную шутку. Оливер пытался быть милым и смешным, но, как ему казалось, выглядел он скорее глупо, нежели наоборот. Прежнему легкому общению мешало едкое, съедающее изнутри опасение: мог ли рассказать Элио своим родителям о том, что видел? Мог ли обличить его, выдав маленький грязный секрет? Знал ли профессор, что человек, которого он приютил под своим боком, тайно подглядывал за его сыном? 

Стыд горячим дыханием обжёг кожу. Оливер растерянно потёр шею и в который раз улыбнулся, пряча за этим жестом свое волнение. Профессор был, как всегда, спокоен и собран. На его лице сложно было найти какую-то определённую эмоцию, которая точно бы сказала: ну конечно же, он знает! 

— Может, вы всё-таки поедете с нами? — вопрос мистера Перлмана застал Оливера врасплох.

— М? — непонимающе переспросил он.

— На ужин к сеньоре Гвидичи, — в голосе профессора слышалось удивление, и только потом Оливер понял почему: утром он уже слышал эту фамилию. — Я упоминал сегодня, что мы приглашены. Не передумали? 

— Ах, вы об этом. — Оливер вспомнил тот утренний разговор. — Нет, я всё же останусь. Поработаю немного — в такую погоду, сами знаете, работается гораздо лучше.

Профессор одобрительно кивнул головой. Его взгляд на короткое мгновение стал отрешённым и задумчивым, как будто он пытался вспомнить или представить то удовольствие, с которым перебирал свои старые заметки под тихий, умиротворяющий шум дождя. А потом к ним вышла Аннелла. 

— Вы готовы? — спросила она, поправляя прическу. Крупные черные локоны мягко ниспадали на плечи. — Ливень вот-вот начнется, надо бы поторопиться.

— Оливер останется здесь, — на ходу бросил профессор, направляясь к машине. — Говорит, что будет усердно работать, погода располагает.

— Элио сказал то же самое. — Аннелла посмотрела на Оливера с какой-то странной полуухмылкой и достала из кармана джинсов смятую пачку сигарет. Прикурила и выпустила дым, тут же развеяв его рукой. — Если вам что-то понадобится, то Мафалда будет у себя в комнате, а запасной генератор — в подвале. И не скучайте тут.

Она легонько погладила его по предплечью, вкладывая в этот жест непривычную для Оливера материнскую нежность, затянулась еще раз и помахала профессору. Можно было ехать. 

Спустя несколько минут машина, тихо скрипя тормозными колодками, скрылась за ближайшим поворотом, и звук мотора постепенно растворился в серой туманной дымке. Оливер выждал небольшую паузу и побрел в дом. По пути на второй этаж он заглянул в гостиную, где в полумраке вечера дожидался прикосновений старенький фортепиано. В комнате было пусто. По рассказам Элио, которые начинались за обеденным столом только потому, что это было проявлением вежливости, в дождливую погоду он обычно устраивался возле окна и включал настенный светильник, чтобы лучше видеть разложенные вокруг себя нотные листы. Затем надевал наушники и на весь оставшийся вечер забывал о внешнем мире, перенося услышанные звуки на бумагу. Сегодня Элио не спешил выходить из спальни, и виной тому, как считал Оливер, был именно он.

Это пугало и возбуждало с одинаковой силой. 

Два дня назад, когда всё произошло, меньше всего Оливеру хотелось, чтобы Элио обернулся и нашел его по ту сторону своих дверей. Думать о том, что такое повторится вновь, было страшно. Но тем не менее желание подняться наверх и вновь приоткрыть дверь, чтобы подглядеть за ним, становилось болезненным и душило сильнее с каждой минутой. 

Два дня назад Оливеру меньше всего хотелось таким постыдным и неожиданным для себя образом оголить свою душу перед другим человеком. Показать свои слабости. Распахнуться, как книга, всецело доверяясь читателю. Беззащитность нагоняла ужас. Но тем не менее Оливера безумно возбуждала та неизвестность, которая сейчас давила на грудь. Он отдавался во власть Элио, вверял ему на хранение свою судьбу, при этом не произнося ни слова и делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Он падал в омут. И это было чудесно.

Два дня назад началась игра, которую Оливер начинать не планировал. Названия у неё не было, лишь только ассоциации: темнота, шаг на ощупь, молчание. Оставалось только плыть по течению, а вечерами, забываясь фантазиями, дрочить в кулак и представлять вместо своей руки туго сжимающую его член задницу Элио. 

Половицы наверху тихо заскрипели, своим противным звуком вырывая Оливера из размышлений. Он поднял голову и прислушался: кто-то осторожно крался по коридору на втором этаже, и это мог быть только один человек — Элио. Неужели решил спуститься и поработать в гостиной? Неужели их молчаливая игра в прятки прекратила свое существование? Оливер, стараясь выглядеть спокойным, поправил волосы и уставился на лестницу, ожидая, что сейчас наконец-то увидится с Элио лицом к лицу и никто не будет им мешать. Сейчас, с минуты на минуту, у него появится возможность поговорить с ним, всё объяснить и сказать, как же он, господи, сильно влюблен.

Но Элио не спускался. На втором этаже снова стало тихо, и только слышалось, как форточка, распахиваясь от настырного и холодного ветра, ударялась о стену. Оливер подождал еще немного. Потом еще. И ринулся наверх, будто сорвавшись с невидимой цепи.

Дверь в комнату Элио снова была приоткрыта. Как приглашение. Как проверка на прочность. Как второй уровень недавно затеянной игры, только более сложный, с тайными ловушками и бонусными призами. Оливер замер на месте, не зная, что будет ожидать его в конце — вечный позор или мечта, не дающая покоя уже несколько недель. От принятого решения зависела, как ему казалось, вся его дальнейшая жизнь.

И он шагнул. Остановился.

И снова сделал шаг. Заветная дверь была очень близко, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от него. В глубине комнаты притаился сумрак. На стене возле кровати можно было увидеть пляшущие тени деревьев, тусклый свет от уличного фонаря мягко ложился на книжную полку, и только Элио разглядеть не получалось. 

В голову закралось подозрение, что игру начал вовсе не Оливер…

— Ты можешь войти, — послышался голос из комнаты. — Я знаю, что ты там. Я слышу тебя.

Но Оливер молчал. 

— Слышу, как ты дышишь, — добавил Элио и, судя по раздавшемуся щелчку, включил настольную лампу.

Прятаться больше не было смысла. Он распахнул дверь и, войдя внутрь, как можно тише закрыл её позади себя.

Элио стоял возле письменного стола, спрятав руки в карманы шорт. Его фигура, подсвеченная со спины янтарным искусственным светом, стала казаться еще хрупче, еще тоньше. Оливер, если бы ему дали такую возможность, помолился бы Богу о красоте этого мальчика, о его пленительности, о грешности — неосознанной и такой вкусной. Помолился бы о своей судьбе, потому что он бессовестно продал душу дьяволу сразу же после встречи с Элио без возможности выкупить её обратно. Он бы помолился. А потом поимел Элио прямо на этом письменном столе.

— Я хотел бы… — начал Оливер, сделав неуверенный шаг навстречу, но остановился.

Элио взмахнул рукой, не позволяя идти дальше.

— Сразу после, — сказал тот, кивая на свою кровать, — а пока ты должен присесть. 

Мыслей в голове не стало. Такая приятная и звенящая пустота, которую раньше не приходилось ощущать, стала для Оливера чем-то новым. Он, не задавая лишних вопросов, подошёл к кровати и присел на её край, опираясь руками по обе стороны от себя. И начал ждать. 

Элио молчал какое-то время, как будто собираясь с мыслями и перебарывая свою неловкость, а потом достал из кармана тюбик губной помады. Оливер затаил дыхание.

— Она мамина, — произнес Элио и открыл крышечку; выкрутил до конца красный пигмент и поднял помаду на уровень глаз. — Иногда я беру её без спроса, когда они с папой уезжают. Как сегодня. И пользуюсь. Это меня возбуждает.

От жара, охватившего тело, Оливеру стало по-настоящему дурно. 

— Почему ты рассказываешь мне это? — Он недоверчиво взглянул на Элио, ища в его словах какой-нибудь подвох. 

— Потому что я знаю твою тайну, — сказал тот и ласковым взглядом посмотрел в ответ. — Мне показалось это нечестным. Я тоже должен рассказать что-то интимное и важное, раз уж так сильно ошибался в тебе. 

— Ошибался? — Оливер прищурился, не совсем понимая, о чем идет речь.

— Раньше я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь, — голос Элио надломился на последнем слове. Он не отвёл свой взгляд даже тогда, когда Оливер поднялся на ноги и подошёл к нему вплотную. Он смотрел испуганно, умоляюще. — Это ведь не так?

— Это не так. — Оливер мягко дотронулся до его щеки, чувствуя под пальцами бархатную, нежную кожу. — Ты действительно ошибался. 

И чтобы подтвердить свои слова, он забрал из рук Элио губную помаду и принялся аккуратно очерчивать плавные изгибы его приоткрытых губ. Тот всего лишь на мгновение прикрыл глаза, будто стараясь поверить в реальность происходящего, а потом нагло и смело положил ладонь Оливеру на член. 

— Я хочу тебе отсосать, — быстро прошептал Элио, и это прозвучало так неожиданно, что рука Оливера дрогнула и едва не размазала помаду по щеке. — Если ты позволишь, конечно, — запинаясь, добавил тот. 

Элио даже не представлял, какое впечатление производили его слова, когда он произносил их этими ярко накрашенными губами. Всё, на что у Оливера хватило сил, — это кивнуть коротко и простонать, когда Элио опустился перед ним на колени. Неуклюже и торопливо он сдёрнул его шорты, оставляя их на лодыжках, и замер. Оливер сглотнул, боясь опустить взгляд. Наверное, если он увидит Элио таким, каким представлял себе по ночам, кончая на свежие, накрахмаленные простыни, то не выдержит долго и выплеснет всё скопившееся желание прямо ему на лицо. От одних лишь мыслей бросало в дрожь. И когда Оливер почувствовал на своем члене горячий, влажный язык, который прошелся от яиц и до самой головки одним широким мазком, то понял, что не зря этого боялся. Сладкая истома осела внизу живота и становилась всё тяжелее. 

Оливер посмотрел вниз и не смог удержать стон: Элио выглядел так пошло и развратно. Его алые губы, смыкаясь на члене, при каждом движении оставляли на нём следы от помады. Его движения были неумелыми, но старательными и глубокими. Его глаза оставались закрыты, а ладонь ласково поглаживала мошонку. И с каждым разом он принимал всё глубже, пока не остановился и не позволил Оливеру перехватить контроль. На последнем толчке они оба застыли, будто перестав существовать на какую-то долю секунды, а потом тишину разбавил хриплый, наполненный удовольствием выдох. Несколько густых капель спермы остались у Элио на губах. Его пьяный от возбуждения взгляд внушал уверенность: эта ночь для них только началась. 

Оливер улыбнулся.

— Встань, — попросил он и, расстегивая свою рубашку, кивнул на кровать. — Ляг на живот и немного прогнись в спине. Сейчас я расскажу тебе еще один секрет.

Теперь настала очередь Элио довериться ему вслепую.


End file.
